Neo Stardust
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: 11 Theme Drabbles feat. Jaden/Judai Yuki and Yusei Fudo. Starshipping. Unfortunately, I no longer have the list of themes, so the series has been discontinued. So very sorry.
1. 100: Heart or Slifer Red Mark

A/N: Hey there! Welcome to **Neo Stardust**; a 100 Theme drabbles fanfic collection featuring Elemental Hero **Neos' **owner Jaden Yuki, and **Stardust **Dragon's owner Yusei Fudo. These two will be featured in romantic situations, so if you don't ship Starshipping _**leave now**_.

Kay, with that out of the way; I don't own YGO. Don't sue kthx. c:

Oh; and this one hold slight 3D Movie spoilers, just a heads up.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**100. Heart**_

_**Slifer Red Mark**_

Yusei was in the fight of his life; between a Signer and a Dark Signer. Blue flames surrounded the area; and he was staring down Cyber End Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Sonic Chick on his side of the field. To make matters worse, he turned to look to his left. Jaden, his friend from another time who got stranded in Yusei's in a freak accident, hopped into the duel before it started to help Yusei. Not that the fact that he wanted to help Yusei was a bad thing, no he appreciated it, but they were both down to 1200 Life Points because of his faults. Jaden apologized profusely for the wrong moves he made, but Yusei kept his hopes up that maybe Jaden would shine in the end, or he'd draw exactly what he needed to turn thing around, like many duels before. Yusei had one trap on the field, while Jaden had four cards in his hand, and Elemental Hero Neos on the field.

"I end my turn." The Dark Signer responded. Yusei could feel Jaden swallow as he put a hand to his deck. "A-Alright… my move…" He closed his eyes, not ready to look at what he was about to draw.

"Jaden." Yusei spoke softly, but sternly. Jaden nervously looked over t his duel partner as Yusei gently clenched a fist to show how strong he felt about what he was about to say. "I believe in you, and your deck. That's why I gave you that card."

* * *

"_Here." Yusei stated, a white card in his hand. Jaden took it proudly, eyes wide at the name and power of the card. "A card like this actually exists?" he smiled up at Yusei. Yusei gave him a small smile and nod. "Since your deck is mainly Elemental Heroes, I figured it would have a good home with you." _

"_Wow, thanks, Yusei! This means a lot to me!" His eyes were practically sparkling with joy. He looked back at the card with one eyebrow raised. "But what card is 'Elemental Hero Neos Knight'…?" _

_Yusei shrugged. "Maybe in the future, we'll find out for ourselves."_

"_I'm already looking forward to it!" Jaden responded proudly._

* * *

Jaden's eyes reflected the exact opposite emotion; despair as his partner continued. "You may have made some wrong moves this duel, but believe in your Elemental Heroes, and they'll respond with all their might."

"Yusei, I…"

"_Trust me_."

Jaden looked back at his deck. He pulled the card he was about to draw proudly a few inches out of his deck, then finally drew it, eyes closed as he pulled it in front of him. He opened his eyes. "No way!"

Monster Reborn.

Yusei knew that it would be the card Jaden needed to summon the card he gave him. Jaden stared at the card in awe before turning to Yusei and smirking. "My cards are your cards, right?" Yusei nodded.

"Alright! I activate Yusei's facedown!"

The card flipped up, revealing an illustration upon it showing a mist coming from a graveyard.

"Call of the Haunted! It allows me to resurrect one monster from mine or Yusei's graveyards and I pick Yusei's Junk Synchron!"

The familiar little orange monster returned on the field in attack mode. "Then I play _this! _Monster Reborn!" Jaden cried, flashing the spell straight from his hand. "And the monster I resurrect is…! Elemental Hero Clayman!" A brown ball-like monster appeared in defense mode; turning a blue tint once he posed in his defense stance.

"And now! Time for something…" He scratched his cheek and chuckled, "New for someone like myself! Synchro Summoning!"

The Dark Signer's eyes widened, while Yusei flashed a slight smile.

"I tune Junk Synchron with Sonic Chick and Clayman!"

That smile didn't last for long as Yusei's mark went from just glowing, to throbbing. But what caught Yusei off guard was, it wasn't like before. It was more of a...heart beat. Like his heart was beating rapidly fast in his arm. "Wha-…?"

Yusei didn't get to watch the Synchro Summon's beauty as a light soon slammed into Jaden's side of the field. Yusei looked up just in time as it began revealing a bulky dragon wearing an armored mask of blue with a gold rim. It had a green crystal cut like a diamond right between it's eyes on the mask, it's eyes the same green. The dragon was a pure white and it's wings had a few red areas amongst all of the white, and it's tail ended with the same red tip. In the center of it's chest lay a circular gem of sky blue, and it's orange mane whipped around as it roared. This was the card Yusei had given him; _Elemental Hero Neos Knight's Dragon._

But as Jaden was about to call out it's name, he stopped mid sentence, clenching his right arm. "N-Naa…! What's with this pai-Nnnaaauuuugh!" The Slifer cried as he lifted his sleeve up, revealing to Yusei a red light practically inscribing itself on Jaden's arm as he cried in pain. Yusei looked up at the dragon Jaden had called fourth as it let out a slight growl. "He called fourth…his Signer Dragon…" He thought, blaming himself for Jaden's misery. He looked back and saw the mark finish its duty of marking its holder. Three orbs were seen upon the mark, and it had a pointed end to it, with a line meeting the end. Jaden finally stopped screaming once this act was done and fell to his knees, gasping as he held the mark. "Jaden!" Yusei shouted, "Are you alright?"

Jaden looked down at his mark. "Y-Yusei…What is this…?" He said, holding his arm up high, "It's got a heartbeat!"

Yusei had a jolt go through his entire body, and a beat resound in his own heart as it became clear that Jaden was experiencing the same feeling of a heart in his mark as did his. "Focus on attacking, Jaden!" He cried out, "I'll explain once we get out of this!"

"A-Alright…!" Jaden locked eyes with the signer. "I activate Neos Knight's Dragon's special ability! By discarding my entire hand, two of our monsters can attack your Cyber End Dragon together with both of their Attack Points combined!" He put three cards into the Graveyard as required."What?"

"And I choose Yusei's Stardust Dragon!" At Jaden's declaration, their marks seemed to beat faster. Yusei gripped his mark in worry. _"Better speed this up!" _Jaden pointed at Cyber End Dragon. "With 5000 Attack Points, your Cyber End Dragon is going down! Neos Knight's Dragon! Attack with Righteous Flare!"

"Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!"

With a blue and red blast from Stardust and Neos Knight's Dragon, Cyber End Dragon was destroyed with a bang, and the Dark Signer sent flying into the flames as his Life Points hit zero. He fell to the floor and the flames went out. Yusei sighed, letting the Dark Signer lie there. He wouldn't remember anything anyway. He was more focused on Jaden, who was just now standing up, looking rather surprised. He was gripping the arm with his mark, speechless as well. They both took care of their cards and put them back in their decks. Yusei then made his way over to his partner. "You did great, Jaden."

"Th-Thanks, but…What does this mean…?" He said, looking down at his mark.

"You're a Signer, Jaden. What I explained earlier to you?"

"Me…? A Signer…?" Yusei nodded, taking the time to look at Jaden's mark. Jaden cringed in pain, but Yusei knew his, although giving him some pain on top of it, was still throbbing with a heartbeat; for his mark was still doing the same. Yusei wasn't of average intelligence; Yusei used proper reasoning to conclude that from the shape and three sections at the top, this was the Heart Mark of the Dragon. Once Yusei concluded this, the mark vanished. "H-Hey! Where'd it go?" Jaden asked, confused out of his skull by now. Yusei felt his mark stop giving a response as well. He let Jaden's arm go. "Treasure the disappearance while you can. After a good few responses, it'll be engraved into your arm."

"Yie…" Jaden cringed, not enjoying that concept. Yusei, however, smiled slightly. "I don't know exactly what to make of this. You're the fifth Signer, Jaden. We've been looking for you for quite some time now."

"Me…?" He pointed at himself, Yusei nodded.

"We need you. And as a Signer, you're bound to have a bond with me, and the other Signers." "Sweet!" Jaden automatically cried out, not taking the pain into his mind, but the fact that he was bonded to Yusei. Then, he covered his mouth as that came back to his mind. Yusei's smile faded. "However. You _will _have to duel one of those Dark Signers again. _And_ you have a responsibility with the rest of the Signers to save the world." Jaden shrugged.

"Yeah, so what else is new in the live of Jaden Yuki?" He chuckled, but Yusei knew this wasn't a laughing matter. Yusei stood there for a few seconds, then walked back to his trusty motorcycle, Yusei Go. Once a silence was shared between them, Jaden broke it. "So, uh…what kind of mark do I have anyway?"

"The Heart. I have the Tail." Yusei put his helmet on, "Fitting. You're the most lovable person I've ever met." He smiled a little, and this made Jaden blush. Standing there in complete shock, he nearly didn't catch his helmet which Yusei threw at him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so maybe some of these _won't_ be drabble-sized. lololol Yeah; I decided that if Jaden was ever a Signer, he'd have the Heart. Cause he's a very lovable kid, yaknow? x3 Also, this takes place before Bonds Beyond Time, obviously, and before Leo was proven to have the Heart, so we avoid any paradoxes caused. xD So don't tell me Leo has the Heart.** I know.** Sheesh.

Also, I'd like to thank my cards for helping me act out the duel; Hyozanryu, Sonic Chick, Peacock, Blue-Winged Crown, Malefic Red Eyes, Call of the Haunted, Cyber Laser Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong, Cyber End Dragon, Malefic Red Eyes again, V-Tiger Jet, Malefic Blue Eyes, and Water Dragon! x33 I believe in Duel Spirits and the Heart of the Cards, so I kinda have to thank them. Lol I'm such a wimp.

Anyway, till next time,

-Ana


	2. 007: Video Game or Elite of the Elite

A/N: Ahahaha, well. I already decided to knock another prompt out. Thanks to my lovely aibou for picking the theme. :heart: Don't own YGO, Don't sue. Mhm.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**7. Video Game**_

_**Elite of the Elite**_

Everyone had already watched, in shock, what happened that one day during Jaden's second year at Duel Academy. He had made a reputation of himself as the Slifer Slacker from year one. All of the Obelisk Elites frowned upon him; made fun of him. And yet, he beat the 2nt Elite Obelisk, Chazz, without a sweat, and laughing the entire time. But what happened after that, sent the Obelisks into said shock forever.

One of the Obelisks, from the bleachers, noticed Jaden's Winged Kuriboh spirit and his mouth showed what a shock this was. Before turning into a smirk of some kind. He left the stands without a word to the Obelisk-only crowd he was in, and met Jaden in a nearby forest. Needless to say, they became friends on the spot due to being able to see spirits. Jaden had no idea on his ranking at the time. Until he was met by 3rd best Obelisk Blue the next day. Jack Atlas.

"What did you do to Yusei?"

"Wh-Whoa, chill out, man! How do you know Yusei?" The Slifer nervously responded, being held by the shirt, then thrown down to the floor by his words. Jack pointed to his _custom made _Obelisk trench coat. "I'm in the same dorm as him, Slifer Slacker! We're obviously related that way!"

"Okay, n-no need to get rough on me…" Jaden said, full of pain as he sat up. He chuckled happily on the end, as if already forgiving Jack. "Yusei would never hang out with a Slifer! He's the Elite of the Elite!" Jack sneered at him, picking him up again when a hand touched his shoulder. "Jack."

Everything froze except Jaden, who made a noise in awe as Yusei had come to his rescue. The silence after that was ended by Jaden crying out as he was dropped by Jack back into the ground. Jack stood up with his head hung low. "Don't treat my other friends that way." Jack couldn't believe this as he turned around. "You're friends with a Slifer?"

"Jack, you know how I hate discrimination." Jack had a hissy fit as he couldn't find the words to convince Yusei otherwise with that statement. He left with a scoff. Yusei proceeded to help Jaden up and dust him off. "Sorry about that. Jack takes his dorm rank a bit too far."

"Nah, it's okay, bro." Jaden smiled, "Ain't nothing I can't handle!" Yusei smiled just a bit as Jaden's optimism.

"Am I allowed at the Slifer Dormitory? I could help you clean up and make up for what Jack did to you."

"Oh sure! We've had a Ra Yellow stay before, so what could an Obelisk do?"

Unfortunately, Yusei was left to teach Syrus some dueling tips out of boredom due to Jaden playing a game on his SP after his bruises were attended to. Yusei kept watching Jaden as he played his game, wondering what it was he was playing. "Hey, Jaden. What game is that?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Sonic Battle. Why, you wanna try?"

Yusei shook his head, but he admitted to himself that whenever he got the chance, he'd buy it himself.

That came sooner than expected as Yusei visited Jaden on a weekend to give it a test run. They found each other trying the 2P mode against one another rather than teaching Yusei how to play it first.

"Be warned, I'm using my Neos Emerl; I filled him up with the best attacks out of all the characters!" Jaden grinned evily. Yusei didn't respond to it besides giving Jaden his attention.

The first match had started. Yusei made Shadow walk up to Emerl and take the first few hits. This didn't impress Yusei. Neither did the fact that he unfairly lost without knowing how to properly play, and Jaden praised himself like it was a normal win. He ignored Jaden's cheers, and planned for payback.

Second round. Yusei decided to press the A and B buttons to see what would happen, and sure enough, got a few hits at the start, but still lost due to moves Jaden used that, to him, he didn't even have.

Third round. Yusei spent most of it being a dummy for Emerl to kick around as he watched Jaden do the moves from before. The R and L buttons held the secrets.

Fifth round. Yusei put the moves to the test, and found out Shadow held the powers of Chaos Control. _Teleportation. _He smiled like he just drew a victory card. There it is.

Sixth round, and Jaden couldn't keep track of Shadow. Didn't even get any good hits in besides punches. The poor Slifer was dizzy by the time the match was over and fell flat; back to the floor. Yusei smiled a bit more. "Best two out of three?"

"Ugggnnn…" Jaden now knew why he was called Elite of the Elite. He could master any game. Yusei was a genius.

* * *

A/N: Am I ever gonna write a drabble-sized fic for this? I mean, _really? _Lmfao Sorry guys! XP Sonic Battle was purely spur of the moment. And Shadow is a nod to my Mom; who kept calling Yusei Shadow after the 3D Movie LOL. I'm sorry, Shadow, but Yusei smiles _way _more than you. You smile, and it's like Zero Reverse all over again-…That was cold, wasn't it?

-Ana

I'm sorry. ;A;


	3. 079: Adulthood

A/N: I WAS GOING TO ONLY TALK TO MY AIBOU ABOUT THIS BUT I GOT IDEAS ON HOW TO WRITE THIS LOVELY DRABBLE SO I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD WHEEE

DO NOT OWN DO NOT SUE.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**79. Adulthood**_

Jaden Yuki, A grown man of 24 years of age, had yet to find his happy ending. He may be fused with a Duel Spirit, and he may have the love of his life, Yusei Fudo, but Jaden had a childish heart. He had always been optimistic, happy, go-lucky…it made him the lovable Slifer Slacker he was. Least until the Duel Academy days ended…

Syrus married Blair after a final lockdown about the issues with his brother; and don't even mention Zane's death. It all went downhill from there and Blair was the one who saved him, and turned him into a more confident, free-willed man with the same soft and lovable Syrus still there, and coming out happier than ever.

Chumley became the top Card Designer for Industrial Illusions and had a swell career. After his last visit to Duel Academy Jaden, well…lost touch with him.

Chazz became a heavy drinker and bounced back to being a top duelist in Japan. All Jaden heard from him before that got to his head was that he married a super model and couldn't have kids, so to Chazz, his life was better than anyone else's.

Jesse met a girl who could see Duel Spirits as well as him, and they both adopted Ruby as their child. With the help of all the other Crystal Beasts, of course.

And Alexis…Got over her crush for Jaden, and _was _married to Zane at a time, but after his death, she found another lover, and has been living happily ever since.

All of his other friends from Duel Academy went and had happy endings, and Jaden remained the childish boy he always was. But that backfired…

Alexis got over Jaden _due_ to this. It got annoying. She was the first to let him go.

Jesse stayed for as long as he could, but his time was often taken up by Ruby and work. It was through visiting Jesse at work that he met Yusei. Due to Jaden not being strict while babysitting Ruby one night, Jesse being stressed from work decided that was the last straw, and never spoke to Jaden again. Jesse secretly regretted it, and wanted to see Jaden again weeks after, but due to work, soon enough, Jaden was long forgotten…

Chazz actually blew everyone off, being full of himself. Yusei was there when it happened, thinking Chazz was rather stupid. Jaden shrugged it off, saying "Whatever makes him happy, I guess."

And Syrus…Yusei was there with him as a lover when Syrus blew over. Due to Syrus going through such a change, he decided it was time for Jaden to do the same. Unfortunately Jaden didn't agree and it ended with Syrus blowing up at Jaden, calling him a child, and ending his relationship with his 'big brother' right on the spot.

Jaden, was heartbroken. If it wasn't for Yusei, he probably would have never recovered. Jaden was still the Slifer Slacker guy from Duel Academy…All those years didn't change him a bit.

But he rarely had friends to call his own. Out of Yusei's friends, he only really knew the twins, Leo and Luna. Aki didn't want anything to do with him, Jack only really hung around Yusei, and he could only call Crow and acquaintance.

All he had…was Yusei. All because of his childish personality.

Maybe it's time I did change, his mind wandered as he turned to leave the roof he was on, if I don't, I'll never enter adulthood the right way.

He opened his eyes to see Yusei on his knees, rather red in the face. Jaden blinked and stopped dead in his tracks. "Yu-Yusei…?"

"…"

Yusei remained silent, the wind blew around them both.

"Wh-What's up, dude…?"

"J-Jaden, I…" He lowered his head, a brighter red visible on his face. "I came here…to ask you a rather important question…"

"Uhuh?" Jaden said rather calmly, the wind blowing the brunette's hair around as it whistled, "Spit it out…"

Yusei seemed to focus on his heart more so than his mind, surprisingly giving him doubts despite planning this far ahead of time. 'In Advance' was an understatement. "…Jaden, I would like to know…"

Jaden's calm expression turned back into depression as he turned back around to the fence around the roof. "Yusei, I'm not in the mood to plan a night out or a tag-team duel right now." This phrase alone worried the mechanic. He shot his blue, vivid eyes up at Jaden, "What?"

Jaden looked down at Satellite. Its ruins; its past was clear. Disaster had struck what made this city, well…a utopia. Now, it barely held life…How could anyone love a place so barren? A place that was…a lot like him…"I mean it, Yuse…What everyone's been saying about me…" Yusei easily understood at the man's words, "It's true, isn't it? I really _do_ need to change."

"That's not true, Jaden." Yusei stated, making Jaden turn around. He gave off a cold, dictator vibe. The Supreme King in him was making his presence known. "Your friends may have abandoned you but all they did was forget the person you are with everything new in their lives. They saw change in theirs, but they didn't see change in yours. And in turn, they refused to accept you for who you are."

This 'Pep Talk' didn't help Jaden, for once, in fact, it made a few tears swell up into his eyes about the fact that all of his friends…didn't know who he was anymore. And soon, Yusei would soon follow.

"But I'm different. Which is why I want to know…"

"Yuse…?" It finally clicked in Jaden's slow mind that his Riding Duel partner had more in store than a date.

"..If you'd be interested in entering a more…committed relationship than what we have now?"

The red duelist entered a state of confusion. "Isn't our relationship _already_ committed…? Or, very loyal, I guess?" His lover lowered his head. "No, Jaden. I don't mean it like that. I'm…asking you if you would like to start viewing our relationship on the level of…engagement…"

That alone was enough to make Jaden realize; the Slifer went from a shocked expression, to one of utter joy. The smile on his face was something you could probably never see on Jaden again; or at least…not unless Yusei was the cause.

"..Or…even marriage."

"Yusei, I…" Jaden couldn't even finish his sentence as he simply fell to his knees and hugged the King of Riding Duels as his response. Yusei, perfectly understood. He held Jaden in return, and eventually pulled out a bronze ring. With the casual small smile on Yusei's face, he easily put the ring on Jaden's hand. Yusei put one on his own in return as Jaden just looked at the ring, most happiest he's felt in maybe a year.

"…Jaden."

"Whu?" He lifted his head up.

"You're crying." Jaden blinked; finally feeling the tears on his cheeks, making him smile and chuckle as his voice began to crack. "N-Naw, I've just got…s-something in my eye…"

Yusei for once smiled brighter than normal, and stood with Jaden as he rubbed his eyes and tears away. "So." Yusei held out his gloved hand to his now fiancee, or life partner seeing it wasn't decided which yet, which Jaden blinked at. He saw this hand as more than just an understanding and loving welcome from Yusei, but the future for him and Satellite. Satellite may be barren, but it's still treasured and has gems of it's own; the people of Satellite who loved this place, no matter what.

Yusei's hand was the door into Jaden's adulthood, and he could still be the same old Jaden everyone knew and loved. Especially Yusei.

And to Jaden, that's all he needed.

* * *

A/N: This was going to be drabble-sized, but it evolved. Ain't I _amazing? _-shot- Special thanks to my pal T for being my beta tester. Rotfl.

Not exactly sure what to say except I cried when I re-read this as I sent this to her. Crying at my own story, I'M SO AWESOME LOL -smacked-

...Also, why is it whenever I use a different word processor than Microsoft Word, which I don't have anymore TwT, there's some kind of glitch _somewhere_ when I upload it? It's ridiculous. D|

-Ana


	4. 075: Lake or Ripples

A/N: Thanks again for my aibou helping me decide what theme to write~ And you guys _still _don't get a proper drabble-sized fanfic. This one shouldn't be too fluffy; it's a reuniting fanfic, featuring Luna~ :D Inspired by some fanart.

I don't own the rights for YGO, and neither does 4Kids now. _Ha! _

Please read only if you saw the 3D Movie~

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**75. Lake**_

_**Ripples**_

He remembered the week vividly. Luna was in a coma for a good week straight for no apparent reason other than mumbling to Leo 'The spirits need me' before it took her. The Signers felt a loss without the Hand of the Crimson Dragon besides them, but they all had their duties to accomplish and they all had to make up for the loss of Luna. It didn't help that Leo was a complete whiner about working when his sister was 'playing hooky' despite the fact that months ago the boy was crying, pleading to be a Signer alongside her. It all irked the other Signers besides the Heart, obviously, but none said a word. He had to keep Jack from punching the hell out of Leo, however. That didn't exactly help his stress level out much. He still didn't say a word because he let Leo have the benefit that his twin sister, his closest companion, was lost in another world; rather abruptly.

He sighed the last night of her stasis. He couldn't hold Jack back for long; and the other Signers clearly wouldn't hold their patience out for poor Leo like he did. But he didn't have to. His mark flashed, making him wonder for a millisecond before noticing out of the corner of his eye that Luna, visible through the sheets, had the same reaction as he.

"Mmmph…" Luna groaned, coming to. Her leader, the Head, rushed to her side. "Luna!" He cried, kneeling down to talk to her as she sat up. "Yusei…?" She rubbed her eye before smiling sleepily. "You're just the one out of the others I wanted to see."

"What..?"

The two agreed that it would be best to meet later in the night hours to discuss what Luna wanted. Didn't help these plans much that Luna was a little girl, still instinctively driven to have a proper sleeping schedule; while Yusei was eighteen, and a miracle-worker when it came to his recharging. He could be a night owl and stay up all day, and pass out the night of the next at a decent time and have no problems repeating it again.

The two decided to meet up on the top of Tops; where they first got to know each other; the living room where Yusei once slept on the sofa after a bad crash after a Riding Duel. Nothing had changed in that household, nothing new to the design, nothing. Yusei sat on the sofa, looking concerned for Luna. And he was; along with for the world she was connected to.

"So." He started, "What do you want to tell me about?"

"I saw someone."

"In the Spirit World?"

She nodded. "A human."

_The Spirit World had many places, but Luna often visited a beautiful forest filled with a wind that seemed to howl with a music that made the entire place heavenly. It shined with the gentle light remaining from what the trees took from the harsher sun, and in this place, several Duel Monsters thrived. The Kuribon Luna was strong friends with, Sunlight Unicorn, a monster in her deck, and a few other fairy creatures of the same type, attribute, and attack strength. On the outskirts of the forest was a lake, which on the other side of this lake was a flower field. _

_And in this field resided the gem of the land. In this area of the Duel Spirit world, anyway. Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna's signer dragon. Now that Ancient Fairy had been freed, peace and normality was restored to the Spirit World. Besides from Signer business. _

_Luna still visited this Spirit World, and was called away in a coma for such an occasion. She was rather surprised when nothing seemed to be wrong, and after a few days of being in the Spirit World with no Signer or promise-related duties, she assumed that all the spirits wanted was some quality time with their other-worldly friend. But this wasn't the case. As her time in the world drew to a close, she was going for a stroll with Kuribon. _

"_I really enjoyed having some time to relax with all of you, without being weighed down by any plans..." Kuribon bounced and cried in agreement. "I'll have to thank Ancient Fairy later for realizing I needed a break." She smiled. Kuribon blinked, and cooed as she shook her head. "What? Ancient Fairy didn't bring me here?" Luna stopped dead in her tracks. _

_It was then she noticed the trees in front of her, exactly a distance away from her to where she was standing directly in the middle between them, formed like a gate way, showing an area where, just as perfect, the canopy of the forest was shining light on a red brunette boy that had another Kuriboh family member by his side. The more Angelic counterpart of Kuriboh. Whereas Kuribon was more of a rodent adaptation._

_The boy, of course, caught sight of Luna as well by his Spirit Partner's coos. Luna was absolutely surprised at the sight of this boy, and a bit scared that she wasn't the only person that could access this world. Despite her fears and shock, she was the one who began. _

"_...Who are you...?"_

"He said his name was Jaden..."

This made Yusei interested more than he was before. By her description, this boy named 'Jaden' was none other than Jaden Yuki. One out of two partners he had in a duel to save history and Duel Monsters itself. This very same boy saved him numerous times, was very warming in the eyes of Yusei, and, most of all, he interacted with Jaden more so than Yugi. Not like that was bad or anything, maybe it was just due to compatibility, but Yusei saw the opportunity to interact with Jaden again; and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Luna, I hate to rush into things like this, but...Is there a way I can go to the Spirit World with you?"

"Yusei, what do you mean?"

"I mean I _know_ this 'Jaden'. He was one of the people who helped me fight Paradox. If going to the Spirit World _with _you, or _through_ you means meeting with Jaden again, I'd like to see that happen."

"Yusei...I'm not sure-." Luna stopped mid sentence when she saw Kuribon appear by her shoulder, and dance happily at the thought of Yusei, another signer, paying a visit. Luna smiled. Yusei saw Luna's smile as he felt a presence in his deck grow stronger. "Alright, Yusei..." Luna took his hands. "Close your eyes, and relax. I'll do the rest..."

Yusei did as Luna told him, and felt the presence in his deck grow stronger as Luna squeezed his hands tighter. With the squeeze, suddenly it was like his eyes opened and he didn't know it as a technicolor tunnel came to his view. It had many turns but it seemed like he floated through them with ease. He was concerned as to where he was going as he kept moving himself around, in order to avoid a crash or dead end. After only a few seconds of this, Yusei looked up as an upward part of the tunnel lead him into a light, and soon. He found himself standing on the surface of a lake, one loan ripple flying away once it had confirmed Yusei's place upon itself. Yusei was in awe of the beauty of the Spirit world. But in the middle of this awe, he heard a roar behind him that secured his senses.

He looked up, more ripples appearing from his location as he moved his feet. "Stardust!"

Indeed, his Signer Dragon had made it his goal to keep his owner company, as well as make his presence known to Yusei for the first time. Stardust had his tail wrapped protectively around Yusei, but not as close as some would imagine. It was wrapped around him, but at a distance at least of a foot away from him, to give Yusei proper space. Stardust always protected him from afar, until now. Stardust's tail swished across the surface of the water, making more ripples as Stardust let his muscles ease up in the movement. He didn't want to be stiff.

Yusei looked around, even in the edge of the forest and upon the flower field for Luna. She was nowhere to be found. But someone else was...

"Yusei...?"

Yusei moved his head back ahead of him. "Jaden!"

"What are you doing here...?" Jaden said, putting a foot forward, ripples once again showing up. Yubel stood behind him, arms crossed, protecting him like Stardust was Yusei. Winged Kuriboh was properly by Jaden's shoulder regardless.

"I came to see you, as a matter of fact."

"What...?"

"Luna told me she saw you. And I wanted to see you again."

"Wow, Yusei...That means a lot to me!" Jaden chuckled at the end of his sentence. "It's nice to see you again, too! So, how are things going in, erm...your time 'n all?"

"Not so well I'm afraid," Yusei shook his head and closed his eyes, "We just recently recovered a needed member of our team. Without her, things were just...stressful."

"Owch. But still. Things are looking up right?"

"Right..."

That was another thing. Time. Silence was shared between the duelists, before Yusei broke it.

"...I guess time doesn't matter in this world, does it?"

"Nope. Not exactly. I mean, why _else _could we be here?" Jaden laughed. This made Yusei's features show a small smile. In Yusei's time, this was rare for him. But Jaden brought it out in him like that didn't even matter anymore.

The boys talked for a brief amount of time. But it didn't last forever. Yusei could hear a squeal-like noise with some hissing in his head eventually. He felt tired. He could hear Aki's voice._ "Yusei... Yusei...!" _

As Yusei was having this reaction, Jaden could hear the loud beeping of his alarm clock. He flailed. "Aw, man!" He turned to Yubel, making the last of the ripples the lake would have for this meeting. Yubel nodded and Yusei's vision was blurring as he saw Jaden dissapear.

"I hope to see you again soon, Yusei!" He stuck out two fingers in his signature motion. " Go get your game on!"

At this, Yusei's vision blurred and became black as he rose from the sofa to Aki and Leo's cries. Luna was already awake. "What happened?" Leo asked once Yusei came completely back. He looked up at Aki, then Leo before responding. "I...Met an old friend." He smiled. The time difference was enough for Yusei to be able to say that, despite meeting him only twice. Besides, Yusei treasured him enough like one anyway.

"Old friend...?" Aki asked. Leo was interested. Yusei nodded before he clenched his head, soon falling back on the sofa. His friends cried for him as Yusei opened his eyes to see Stardust and Ancient Fairy in a blue and navy blue void.

"Welcome to the Spirit World, Yusei."

After Ancient Fairy spoke, they send him back. Just in time to hear his friends questions. His arm was throbbing like a heartbeat, and something told Yusei...That wouldn't be the last time he'd get to visit the Spirit World...Or see Jaden.

No. This was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Wow! For this Fanfic I tried out a new program, LibreOffice, and I'm glad to say; I'm gonna be using this from now on! No problems uploading whatsoever! OwO I'm excited!

Well. See ya!

-Ana


	5. 017: Wild or Sexual Attack Memory Loss

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to mah pal Yuge-IMEAN-Mikayla for role-playing the RP this was based off of with me. Much luls were had. :D But this fic might need to be a bit higher than T. Not sure. They don't exactly go that far, but asses are squeezed lol.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, godamn. :U

* * *

**Neo Stardust**

**17. Wild**

**Sexual Attack Memory Loss**

"...J-Jaden I don't remember any of this..."

At Yusei's words, Jaden stopped flailing around and looked up at the Signer in shock."_Say __**what?**_"

Yusei took a step back at Jaden's sudden outburst, completely lost. The brunette just couldn't believe this, and the fact that in a second, Yusei lost all memory of what had happened before.

_It had started out as a normal hug session that the boys called 'quality time'. Yusei had spent most of it making Jaden blush, which of course, made him smile a tad and chuckle. "You know, Jaden. You need to stop being so cute." Jaden looked back at Yusei, a blush-filled pout on his face. "People could take advantage." _

"_...Oh yeah? Like who?"_

_Jaden had never seen this side of Yusei. Ever. He actually had an evil smile on his face as he responded "Like me". Jaden's eyes went wide, then they closed as he let out a mixture of a yell and moan. The cause was within a second of Yusei's answer, the mechanic put a hand on Jaden's ass, and not gently either. It was more of an ass-grope more than anything else. Jaden's blush had expanded all over his face as he lowered his head; Yusei kept squeezing. "Y-Yusei, wh-what-?" _

_Jaden didn't see it, but Yusei's dark grin actually expanded just a tiny bit at the least. As the ass-grope continued, Jaden pleaded for him to stop. Deep down, he even admitted he liked it, but this wasn't Yusei._

And the proof of that would be right now. Yusei's hand was off his ass, he had calmed down, _and he didn't a remember a thing. _

"So..You don't remember slapping your hand on my butt and squeezing it?_ Hard?_"

"..." Yusei expression changed to one of concern by Jaden's reaction to the sudden loss in memory. Like it didn't please Jaden at all. When it was actually the opposite.

"Yusei, this bothers me." Jaden bit his lip, "If you ever get that...wild...again, I don't know how to stop you. I don't even know how it_ started!_"

"Did I...actually do that to you?"

Jaden slightly chuckled. "Yeah!"

"..."

"...What?"

"..I'm sorry that I did this to you."

Jaden blinked, calming down from what frustration he had. He felt bad for his boyfriend, and his face surely showed it before he broke out in yet another smile. "It's fine! It if happens again, I'll try to knock you back to normal!"

Yusei blinked and nodded, hoping he didn't mean literally. He still felt a bit guilty, so he wrapped his arms around the Slifer, making Jaden's smile wider.

"Much better." was all he said as his head rested comfortably against Yusei's chest.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly what we role-played but it'll do. xDDD I guess I can concider this drabble-sized, seeing it's one page lol.

Hope you guys had a laugh. I know I did. xD

..Also I just noticed basically all the prompts so far have the number seven in them, besides the first one.

_**...Aibouuuu! **_

- Ana


	6. 014: Christmas or One Of A Kind

A/N: Hahaha. Guys. I just spent today watching the 3D movie. Twice. Again. Now I've seen it four times.

You might not want to read this one if you haven't seen it, though. But~ It's on the net now; just go look! Also; brief cameo ;D

A twist on the old classic tale of giving up something you love for your love...for none other than...

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**14. Christmas**_

_**One-Of-A-Kind**_

"Ugn..." The black-haired boy shook in the blizzard New Domino City was facing. He was already out this late at night, and it didn't help he had been doing this several days in a row at at all. The wind blew his bangs around, along with his golden-streaked spikes. It was Christmas _Eve_, for god's sake. He told himself he'd be done looking for a present by now. He frowned as this entered his mind. He was still on the hunt for the perfect gift. He wanted it to be perfect after taking advice of a friend of his. He wanted to do everything perfectly for the one he loved, so why couldn't Yusei do the same for_ his_ love?

It didn't help matters much that he and Jaden had only known each other for so little time. Well—In the same time, anyway. The Egyptian Gods, who ruled over Duel Spirits as well as the Egyptians since their civilization perished, (Hey, you've got the power. May as well rule the next thing you could.) decided it'd be best for these two gifted people to finally have the proper privilege to spend time together. And from what Yusei read of the life of Yugi Muto, Yugi had decided to wait for 'his other self'. And from what Jaden as Yusei learned thanks to knowing Spirits in general, that was probably the Pharaoh. And seeing how history also stated how much the God Cards meant to Yugi in his life, Yusei didn't know if the Duel Academy dorm gods took their job seriously or just played cupid most of the time. Maybe both.

-Speak of the devil, Yusei heard laughter behind him after walking a few good blocks and turning a few roads. He_ thought_ that blond was his friend, but he was too focused on his goal to even ask. And besides, he had company. "Aww, I don't need a christmas gift from you! Really!"

"You sure?"

"Definately!" His brunette girlfriend wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're my Christmas miracle..."

He smiled and met her embrace with his own, closing his eyes, easing into her warmth in the cold around him...

Yusei just kept walking. As much as he'd love to think that perhaps Jaden would tell him the same thing, he thought it rude to assume such and not get him a gift at all. He _would _find the perfect present.

After a good few thirty minutes or so still checking out the shops and plazas of New Domino, the wind had really picked up. The sky was pitch black—the only thing that gave Yusei light were the brightly lit windows and displays and street lights. The wind with the snow and cold combined eventually became too hard for Yusei to fight back against. He had an arm up, protecting his eyes from the large, now rapidly falling snowflakes. He felt a presence in his deck.

The presence was warm—nostalgic..._and understanding._ A voice came to him.

"_You are no longer a Signer. It's time we parted ways. And I have chosen my new owner, my master."_ He could sense the voice carried a sad, yet amused and optimistic grin, as it hit him.

"That's it!"

But once it had clicked in the poor researcher's mind what the perfect gift would be, his deck box flew open in the wind, and most of his cards went with it. _"Aw, hell!" _He shouted, watching as the cards few to what now looked like a dark pit of despair. He could see some of their silver text shimmering in what light he had before fading off...

He turned around to chase his cards, his treasures. They were the last few things he had from his life in Satellite; a constant reminder of his home town. Well, despite the lovely yellow mark he gained from leaving it, that is. "No, I can't let this happen!" He said, before the presence in what remained in his deck box spoke again.

"_It pains me with all of the honor I hold, master, but you must." _

"But..! They mean so much..!"

"_Yes, but you've moved on from what you needed Duel Monsters for. You will forever be linked to Spirits; but the cards, no. They are no longer needed." _

"This is against everything I believe in! Letting these cards be treated like I tossed them aside..!"

"_They've fought with honor, sir. And they carried that to their last battle by your side."_

He fought tears as he reluctantly turned around, a few tears making their way out of his eyes as he ran back home._ "I'm sorry, master."_ The voice told him,

"_Very, very sorry." _

Yusei, once warmed up in his room a tad and in his mechanic clothes (He slept in them due to habit after so many years) Yusei held his deck box, as half-empty as it was now, with a final goodbye...He opened it, to see that the cards that remained were definitely what he needed. He closed his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy your new home..." He smiled, "I know he'll treat you well."

He walked into the room to see Jaden in a sweater by the fire. Of course, it was fittingly red and white. The duelist looked tired and worried, but once he heard motorcycle boots enter the room, the strife lifted. "Y-Yusei..!" He smiled at his boyfriend, getting up from the sofa, arms wide for a hug. "Wh-where you been...?"

Yusei shook his head and held his hand up at Jaden's chest level. He knew this well and sat down, worry returning. Something obviously was hurting Yusei.

"Jaden, I assume you know what day it is."

"Well, yeah. Christmas Eve. And you know my situation...I just got fired and couldn't afford the new Duel Runner chip..." He sighed, disappointed. "Surely booster packs and a structure deck'll do it, right...?"

"That'll do me just fine." Yusei said, a part of him stinging at the fact that he was getting new cards already. "But it's not Christmas Eve anymore." He pointed to the clock on the DVD player—Jaden stayed up all this time watching Fullmetal Duelist till he ran out of episodes.

"Wow, did I stay up _that_ late?" Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. That was an alibi for Yusei. In reality, he stayed up waiting for him. It had been several nights in a row that Yusei had come home late. Jaden wanted to make sure he felt loved.

"That you did. But I'm glad you did. Because I finally found your gift."

"R-Really...?" Jaden's heart both raced and grew cold. To think Yusei got him something awesome that his gift dulled in comparison to...It hurt. Badly.

"I want you to have this..."

Jaden's eyes widened. He knew the deck box too damn well. "..Y-Your deck...?"

"No. Not my deck. Open it and see."

Jaden had done so, only to gasp and put a hand over his mouth. The first card he saw, in it's golden-text, holographic, one-of-a-kind glory...

"Y-You...want me to have _Stardust Dragon_...?" He said quietly, amazed and honored.

Yusei nodded, a small, but warm smile on his face. "And all related cards. You were always fascinated by that card back when it was from the future for you. I figured it was the best gift I could give you."

"Y-Yusei...I..." He held the deck box close to his heart, smiling that classic Jaden smile as he nodded. "I'll make a new deck with these cards asap...!" Jaden smiled brighter, tears as small as they were falling out of his eyes as they stopped, looking at each of the cards and thinking up strategies—Yusei helping him.

Jaden's new deck of the new year was a Heroic Star deck that rocked Duel Tournaments all over. Despite Jaden being the new owner of Stardust's family of cards, the ones Yusei's Signer abilities were needed to unlock went into a collector's case, to be forever honored. When Yusei had free time to duel with a Junk Spacian deck he crafted from the cards Jaden got him that same year, they Tag-Team Turbo Dueled and rocked tournaments together, but Jaden took most of the credit.

Thanks to the help of Winged Kuriboh and his new spirit partner Stardust Dragon, Jaden finally realized his dream of being the next King of Games after Yugi.

Yusei never got to see the cards he lost that night again, but Jaden's smile of finally having his dream come true was worth it. And Yusei never looked back.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, plenty of FMA cameos to go around. xD Expect more 3D Movie referencing drabbles—They give me a base to use and I don't have to make it completely up...for just a tiny part.

Special thanks to my Hikari for staying up for this drabble and watching the movie with me! I love you, aibou!

- Ana


	7. 005: Play

A/N: Yet again, 3D movie inspired, but you don't have to watch it to read this one.

It's not entirely Yusei x Jaden...More like Stardust xWinged Kuriboh ;D IT WAS ORIGINALLY CRACK BUT I GOT THIS IDEA AND JUST RAN WITH IT LOL

This one goes alongside the Christmas drabble, but thanks to the beginning, you don't need to read that first.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**5. Play**_

Jaden laughed as he looked through his newly completed Heroic Star deck, complete with all the cards Yusei gave him for Christmas—Stardust Dragon and every card related to it. The deck had his elemental heroes, the necessary tuner monsters needed to Synchro Summon, and yet again Stardust's new home was in this new deck. But Stardust hasn't alone in this deck. No, another spirit kept him company.

He put his new deck down and drew six cards, like it was his first turn.

Transcendent Wings, Elemental Hero Neos who was still with Jaden after all these years, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Starlight Road, and lastly? Stardust Dragon itself and it's spirit companion, Winged Kuriboh.

He put the other cards back in his deck and shuffled, keeping Stardust and Winged Kuriboh out. "You've got yourself a new friend, Stardust! I hope..." He let out a yawn, "That you both'll get along..." He yawned again, putting the cards besides his deck. With this Jaden fell asleep minutes later, leaving the cards on the table, together...This started a meet and greet. Between the two spirits Jaden hoped would get along.

It all started with a flash from Stardust's card. Just a simple flash of the foil on the illustration before the monster himself appeared. He could reserve himself into a miniaturized version of himself in these occasions, because hey. Who wanted a gigantic dragon you just met to fly around your room while you were asleep?

The servant of the Crimson Dragon looked out the window, seeing very few stars since they were so close to New Domino, but the moonlight shined on the spirit all the same. This hurt him; somewhat. He'd been around for ages, years. Five thousand years, even. He'd gazed at the stars all he wanted back in ancient times, but now...Now he missed it dearly. But there was something he hoped for more so than being able to take time back and see a starry night sky. He looked at the duelist he now belonged to. He could see spirits alike Yusei, but it was a pure gift to him. Yusei had the ability because of a gift too, sure. Being a Signer and all. But Yusei was selected by fate._ Jaden just had the gift because he did._ Or, at least that was to Stardust's knowledge.

With this gift of Jaden's, Stardust hoped that he's perhaps be able to have a bond with both Yusei and Jaden at once, yet still serve the Slifer. He had a new owner, yes. But Stardust meant the world to Yusei. Stardust felt the same. He wouldn't be able to let go of Yusei so easily, despite being the one to tell Yusei to part ways. So Stardust kept his hopes open.

Stardust's time to reflect was interrupted as the card besides his began to glow. He questioned this more once a bubbly noise was heard and you could see a ball of brown fluff emerging out of the card. Did Jaden have a Kuribon spirit, alike Luna?

He was close, but as soon as wings appeared on the puffball's back he finally realized. This was one of two spirits lurking in Jaden's deck. Winged Kuriboh popped out of his card and cooed as he flew to Stardust. The dragon leaned back a bit, not sure what to think of the overzealous puffball yet.

First thing Kuriboh did was wave, his little wings flapping as he stayed flying besides Stardust. Stardust had a neutral, more leaning on awkward opinion of the spirit as he made his wings open up as a greeting. He hoped that despite being with Jaden Kuriboh still knew some Duel Spirit etiquette.

This was thrown out the window as Kuriboh hugged him, or attempted to. Which just made things more awkward for the dragon. Still. Kuriboh was just a young spirit, despite being technically older if you add that the time he was in now was centuries after his birth. Jaden and Yusei never really seemed to care about that so Stardust cast that aside along with them. Of course, this lasted a while until it occurred to Stardust that Winged Kuriboh was one of those spirits that were eternally young. Once Kuriboh let go of the hug, he took the time to sweatdrop. He was stuck with a childish duel spirit, no matter how old he became.

Winged Kuribohs wouldn't become the oldest they could be until a certain power gave it to them. Transcendent Wings did the trick. The power did exist outside of a card, but since he and Stardust rarely visited the Spirit World, the chances of that occurring were unlikely. Stardust sighed as he watched Kuriboh bounce excitedly about a new Duel Spirit. He said something about not liking Yubel, and that Neos treated him like a child and fan despite knowing him for at least a year now. So Kuriboh hoped it'd be different with Stardust. Stardust kept quiet, which was broken once Kuriboh cooed,

"_Play with me!" _

Stardust yet again was taken aback by the monster's hyperactivity. _"I-I beg your pardon?"_

"_Play with me! No one really plays with me, besides Jaden, sooo...!"_

Stardust didn't know what to do. The nature of a knight lived within the Crimson Dragon's greatest servant, but...should he really have to play with the little one? Puppy dog eyes confirmed it so.

Stardust flew around the room with him, thankful they were just in spirit form at the moment due to Kuriboh constantly running into objects in the room. Stardust took it remotely slow, but Kuriboh was bouncing off the walls, if not flying through them due to being a spirit.

Stardust kept this up for an hour or so, pleading to Ra that it may stop. He got his wish once he was Winged Kuriboh spinning in above the desk, swirls on his eyes and eventually plopping down near his card, so close to falling asleep.

Stardust warned Winged Kuriboh that playing every night would exhaust him like this, but the monster had happily passed out before Stardust even finished. The Signer Dragon signed, listening to Kuriboh coo with every exhale very quietly. "..."

Stardust sighed again. He couldn't help but admit the puffball was cute. Kind of like his owner himself. And it was nice to have another spirit he could be friends with, due to all of the Signer Dragon's splitting ways. Stardust realized he had a weak spot for Kuriboh already as he flew over by Kuriboh's side, making himself twice the size of Kuriboh before wrapping his body and tail around the puffball, keeping his face close to his so he could hear the cute little coos better, just enough for Stardust to fall asleep.

That morning, Yusei had to wake Jaden up, only to walk in and see this event still occurring. Needless to say, Yusei was rather surprised. He carefully awoke Jaden, telling him to stay quiet once he was awake. When Jaden asked why, he stopped mid sentence as he saw for himself what was going on. Jaden smiled and whispered. "Looks like they're friends already." Yusei nodded. Stardust was in good hands.

* * *

A/N: Iunno about you but this idea is kinda cute. xDDD Wow, I'm so weird.

So yeah. Either enjoy the crack or join me in shipping these two! :P

- Ana


	8. 013: Gamble or How to Save a Life

A/N: Just a drabble based off the 3D Movie. Nothing much to say, really.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**13. Gamble**_

_**How to Save a Life**_

"I don't know where your taking me, but if it'll give me a chance to stop this..." Yusei looked up at the dragon he was bounded by fate to preform under, "Then lead the way!" The dragon cried out as it flew closer to Yusei, eventually surrounding him. Yusei was too focused to think about the fact that he was inside an effing dragon to make a comment on it. But then again, Yusei wasn't immature.

The Signer couldn't make out the surroundings besides the embers of his leader as he was unaware of where they were going.

"_You might want to put Yusei Go on Autopilot, Yusei."_ The Crimson Dragon advised him, _"We're going to be here for quite some time."_

Yusei nodded and the bike responded classicly, "Duel Mode. Autopilot. Stand by." Yusei took his hands off the handles an relaxed for a bit, certain he was safe under the Crimson Dragon's veil. "So. Where are you taking me?"

"_Back in time."_

"To the time of the first Signers?"

The Crimson Dragon couldn't help but chuckle a tad. Yusei would have sworn he could see him smiling, but he wouldn't believe himself.

…

"_Alright Yusei. It's time."_

He could feel the Crimson Dragon tense up and things get a bit bumpy as he put his hands back on the handles and turned it back to manual. As they reached the end of the vortex, Yusei tensed up, in fear, as all he heard from this past time was screaming.

"_Neos!_ Augh—_Naaaauuuuugh!" _

He bit his lip, hoping he wasn't too late. Once the Crimson Dragon had separated from the motorcycle, the first thing Yusei saw was a age-old tile courtyard being torn up by—Oh_ hell_ no.

"_Shooting Sonic...?"_ Yusei was pissed now. Especially when he saw it was aimed towards a young man. His mark throbbed with some pain as the Crimson Dragon let out a cry, stopping the attack. Yusei stopped his Duel Runner right in front of the red-jacketed kid which made the poor boy's eyes go wide. Someone had saved him. Stardust's theif hissed, and vanished as fast as Yusei appeared.

Yusei growled underneath his breath. He had just taken a great gamble, an amazing risk. He turned to who he saved. Was that a Duel Disk on his arm? The duelist bowed. Yusei shook his head and motioned towards the rooftops.

But it had payed off. More than he'd realize at the moment at hand.

* * *

- Ana


	9. 010: Emotion

A/N: Inspired by yet another role-play with a friend. Written in Jaden's point of view~

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**10. Emotion**_

* * *

…_Whoa._

_Wait-? What's he doi-!_

_...Oh my go-!_

I shove Yusei away and shout at him; asking him what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry I thought it would help..." Yusei looked shocked and...upset at the shove. This hurts; my heart sinks but still beats like I'm dueling-..._Only faster_ than when I duel—Wait a minute what's going on with me? Why is my entire body warm? I put a hand on my face. ...Yeah, that's warm too. I begin to panic a bit. I have _no idea_ what this is. _At all. _

Yusei looks away. I quickly scramble my thoughts that kept repeating what just occurred—Basically fast forwarding them cause I don't have the patience for this-!_ "I'm sorry I thought it would help."_ was what he just said.

"O-Oh, it helped!" I may not be able to say what was wrong with me, but since this is a lot like how I feel when I duel, I'm obviously happier than I was before.

"I'm sorry. I'm not...very skilled at..." Yusei stopped mid sentence, obviously red in the face as he covered his mouth with his hand and sat down. _Not very skilled, what-? Did that even__** matter? **_

"I-I don't see how that matters...What matters most is what's going on to me right now!" I say, starting to breathe deeply. Okay—This was similar to how I duel, yet so..._different._ Yusei, still rather red in the face, gets what I meant and blinks, turning to me. "Why? What's wrong?"

I breathe rather deeply, almost slowly panting as I grab my shirt where my heart is—I can feel it racing through my chest. "M-My heart won't slow down...My entire body and face feel warm...All I can think about is what you just did and-!" I cover my face with my hands. _This is pissing me off! What in the world is going on? Augh! _

Yusei nearly jumps out of his chair, reaching for me as if he wants to wrap his arms around me-...Like before. My heart jumps at the thought. "Are you alright..?" He then lowered his head a bit, "Should I...Leave you alone for a while?"

I go cold and the warmth fades. "N-n...!"

"_**No!" **_I shout before I can even think on what he said, reaching out to him._ I need you. Don't leave me. _My thoughts process. _W-Wait-? Since when did I need Yusei? S-Sure I don't have anyone else here, b-but..._

He let out a sigh, which hurt me more. _..Do you want to leave...? H-Hold on-! It should be up to Yusei weither he leaves or not..! Not me!_ "Alright. I'll stay with you." I calm down a bit, but my heart still races... "You seem upset."

"Th-Thanks..." I lower my head, and try to get a grip on why I.._needed_...him to stay. _This all started thanks to...So of course I need him to stay! He started it! Yeah, that's it!_ "What is wrong with me...?" I then blink...It felt familiar, now that I could think about it... "I-I mean...This isn't my first time..I guess..."

"That was my first." He exploded with red and covered his face, looking away from me. _Crap! That wasn't what I meant! _I fittingly flail. "N-N..! Nonono! That was my first, too! But I meant-!" I lower my head. Why was this getting difficult..? I suddenly had a hard time getting my words out. "I've felt this near you before...At least I think so..."

Silence.

"...You have? When?"

"..For a while now...Not entirely sure when it started..." I look up just in time to see some surprise on his face. "Jaden...If that's true..."

"Could I have your permission to try again?"

…

_My thoughts vanished. _

My heart began yet again racing, but despite this, as my mind was clear, I look up at him, and answer.

"...Sure..."

"Are you certain?" He looked at me like he wasn't certain himself.

I nod. I was excited. Nothing else mattered to me. Only Yusei.

"...Alright." He nods like he was prepping himself up, taking a step closer and pulling me up, my heart racing as he grew closer to me...

There it was again. Our lips together.

My heart couldn't take it. Despite this I felt amazing. It felt amazing. My heart kept having a seizure yet the rest of my body was completely relaxed, I closed my eyes. What was in me earlier made me resist, but I eventually put my arms around him.

_I don't know what's going on...Why am I doing this? I feel great, though..._

He responded to my grip on him by wrapping his arms around my—_**Who-hoa**__ okay that's different._-...Waist. The...kiss? Was then broken, and I opened my eyes. My breathing was deep like earlier, but slower. I could think—That was good. "It's leveled off a bit now...But it's still there..." I lower my head. My face was warming up again. Great. "What's going on...? I-I don't-..." I tighten my arms around him without even thinking. He held onto me as he sat it the chair from earlier. _Wait—What am I sitting on-? ...His lap. Oookay...This is new. _

I blink and my face goes more red as I feel his hands in my hair. "I-I...um." He gave up and just kissed my forehead. I blink and blush more. How red can my face get, anyway?

"..So, I guess from...erm, how you're taking all of this...Do you know what all that was about?"

"I have an idea."

I tilt my head.

"You have feelings for me, right?"

_...Huh?_

"Yeah!" Yusei looks over at me like he's surprised, "I like hanging around you...A-and."

Yusei smiles at that. "That isn't what that means, Jaden."

"Theeen what does it mean?"

"I mean, it might be that you're in love with me."

Silence again.

My heart jolts at this and starts racing again. But...how could this be love? "I..."

"Am I wrong?"

Something about the way Yusei said that made me think he was scared.

"...I don't know what love is."

"Well, neither do I. I've..never experienced it before, but as far as I know, it's when you want to be with someone forever, and make them the happiest you can. To hold them. And..." Yusei blushed red at this.

_His scientific mind can't take it._ I chuckle a bit as a hold Yusei tighter.

"Sounds right to me." I smile.

Yusei goes redder and has a total mental breakdown. "Y-Yusei?"

He spouts out some gibberish about chips and engines and-! _D-...Duel Runner stuff? The heck?_

"Yusei! H-Hey!" I shake him a bit to try and snap him back. It works after a while.

"Wh-What?"

"It's alright! We'll work this out!"

"...A-Alright..."

I sigh. This was completely new to both of us.

_..But something tells me everything is going to be okay..._

* * *

A/N: Ah, so fluffy~ Haha. Hope you liked it! X3

- Ana


	10. 036: Hold

A/N: Starshipping based off of an experience I've had. Inserted myself to give Jaden some advice.

* * *

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**36. Hold **_

_**Have you ever experienced a broken heart...? **_

I run through the rain, already panting as my hair is nearly in my face from being wet. I hear the splashing of puddles as I run. _Where are you...? _

_**Or, like mine anyway...? **_

_**If you haven't, you've never truly experienced heart break. **_

Lately, I've been feeling like...maybe it would be better if Yusei could go be with Aki, or Jack, or someone...

Just not me.

But despite all this, I still went with him to our Tag-Team Riding Duel. We had won. Back in the arena, Yusei was complimenting me on my strategy. I kept fidgeting. His smile...it was so wide, yet even though it made me happy, I...just couldn't shake the fact of what I was about to do. He turned to me with that smile, vivid blue eyes practically sparkling like the sea. I swallowed...

"It's over."

The smile vanished, his eyes weren't sparkling anymore. "J-...Jaden what do you mean?"

"I mean it, Yusei...It's over between us..."

"B-But Jaden...!"

"It's. Over."

Yusei kept his head lowered, we were silent until it was time to leave. We both went separate ways rather than walking home together. I went to the garage. Yusei went to Tops, where Leo and Luna were. Or, were at one point. They came to visit me, and brought Ana along.

"Jaden what were you thinking?" Leo shouted at me, jumping as if he wanted to grab my collar. Sorry, wait a few more years, buddy.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Luna, she had her hands up by her chin, which she usually did when she was upset or worried. "Yusei told us you broke up with him when we showed up, then right when we weren't looking, he left! And didn't take his D-Wheel!"

"What?" I was concerned. But I didn't deserve Yusei, so why was I?

"And that trip to the old Island your Duel Academy was on...? He's still going to do the trip! Alone!"

"He's leaving tomorrow!"

This is where it settled in.

_**It's...I'm not with Yusei anymore.**_

I begin to panic.

_**And this means he could easily leave me...**_

_**For good. **_

Tears swell up in my eyes. I basically slam my hands onto Luna's tiny shoulders, getting in her face. But can you blame me? "Luna! Tell me this is a joke!"

She looked startled at first, but then calmed down a bit and answered. "...No, Jaden...He's really missing and leaving tomorrow..."

My eyes went wide, and I finally broke. I couldn't stop crying. I fell to my knees, concerning the twins and Ana as I put a hand on my chest.

I could practically feel it tear it two, and hear it. I couldn't hear it beating anymore. I couldn't stop crying, and my mind was honestly tearing itself to shreds. I could feel my sanity slipping away with every pant my sobbing made me take in. I was panting in a way the showed I was clearly falling apart.

_**No. No. Nonononononono. **_

_**NO! **_

"Jaden!"

I jolt and look up, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Ana looked disturbed at my face. I must've looked terrible. "Let me guess...You just realized what you've done and your heart's breaking...?"

I nodded slowly, sniffling and sobbing still.

"I know the feeling." She suddenly became serious and pointed to the city. "Go to him." My mouth opened up. I was going to ask her why, but couldn't speak. "Go!" She said, pointing again.

I got up, despite my legs shaking when I did so, and ran. Ran as fast as I could to the city as I heard thunder clap behind me.

I was crying, loosing hope. It was late at night, and the storm had arrived. I wouldn't find him. I wouldn't stop this. I sobbed like a maniac as I kept running through the alleys.

There was a light coming in from an exit to one of the alleys that caught my eye. I stopped for just a second as I looked through the passage way.

I gasped.

He was standing in the rain, eyes closed. And it wasn't fooling me. I knew Yusei too well. He's been crying out there in that storm.

My eyes were wide with shock that...

_**This is it. **_

"_**YUSEI!"**_ I cried, tears flowing again. He jolted as I ran to him, saying my name but I didn't hear it that well before crashing into him, crying into his chest.

"J-Jaden!"

I felt his hands wrap around my back as I clenched his red and black shirt tightly, shouting..

"**I-I'm sorry!"**

"Wh-Wha...?"

"I'm sorry!" I shouted, getting his shirt wet with my tears. "I'm sorry...It's not o-over...I can't live without you! Take me back...please...I-I love you..."

At this point my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I just remained there as I cried, broken.

Yusei did take me back... He placed me on his lap, holding my hand as I cried.

I'd be broken for a while. But I'd recover.

A broken heart would do that to a person...

A/N: Aaannnd that's it. Yeah. Not sure what else to say. :I Besides that I feel that this is incredibly OOC, but..

- Ana


	11. 056: Mother or Nostalgic

A/N: Alright; it's about time I started working on this again. So hello guys~ Have a drabble c:

_**Neo Stardust**_

_**56. Mother**_

_**Nostalgic **_

Yusei was just spending a nice, chilly autumn afternoon with the garage filled with the sound of mechanics being worked on, and a computer game being played. The sounds of mechanics were his D-Wheel; tuning it up since the last tune up was two months ago. He wiped his sweaty forehead as he exhaled, blinking up at Jaden on one of his desktops.

"What are you playing, anyway?" Yusei asked at the sounds of punching and metal banging.

"Oh, this game I play all the time in my time where you make your own ghost and kick everyone else's ghost's ass." He spoke rather fast, bashing the attack button into the keyboard.

Yusei chuckled, knowing Jaden and his childish tenancies. He kept listening to the kicks and punches and lasers firing before continuing his work. He got to tightening one bolt before the door flung open, making Jaden jump out of his chair and lift himself out of it to see Crow.

"Hey guys!" Crow exclaimed.

"Oh, hey." Yusei stated, taking a towel to his face. Despite it being chilly, working on a D-Wheel took a lot out of you. Crow waved to Jaden as more beams and punches were heard, Jaden sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth in determination. The second wheeler for Team 5Ds kept walking, eventually sitting, almost to the point of kneeling, besides Yusei.

"Just stopped by to say 'hi' and give you this." Crow smiled, handing him a wooden picture frame. Yusei was wondering if it was a photo of their WRGP Team together but turned it around to be utterly floored with a waterfall of emotions.

"Had to replace the glass for you, but otherwise I thought you'd like it."

The photo was of a couple. Yusei recognized the male quite well, for his hair was similar to his own, minus the hair covering his right eye. His eyes were a dull green and the lab coat he wore adorned a badge that easily gave away his occupation. The words 'Momentum' were visible despite the flare from the sun. Besides him was his wife, who was smiling with her bright blue eyes and brown hair worn in a clip. In her arms was the boy the scientist was smiling and playing with. A baby. His hair was black, a few tuffs of gold cutting through it. Yusei was that child.

How was he expected to react? His eyes shined with sadness of what could have been as possibilities and memories slammed into his mind all at once, yet his heart was warm. He had something to remember them by. Among several other emotions like wanting to hug Crow as his thanks. He sat there, unable to do anything for he didn't know what to act upon. Crow raised an eyebrow as Yusei continued to stare at the photo, completely clueless as what he was doing.

The silence and awkward was cut as there was a loud clack and twirl as Jaden pushed the chair away from the computer and spun to face Yusei, arm resting on the back of the chair. Yusei and Crow looked up to see him with a smile, a question mark being the only thing to describe the clueless confusion the boy's face gave off. Yusei, while Crow decided to start a small conversation with the friend he made the second they met, looked back down at the photo in a double take. Jaden smiled and laughed at Crow when he looked back up. The mechanic saw a slight, but only slight, similarity between Jaden and his mother. This baffled Yusei's mind. _Could it have been from the subconscious? _He thought, remembering familiar instances between couples as such. It could be easily explained as the gene pool possibly making you attracted to familiar beings, but despite his scientific mindset taking over, Yusei shook it off in no less or more than a minute, remembering instances where this hasn't happened. At the head shake, Crow and Jaden's conversation came to a halt at Crow ushering an 'Eh?' mid-sentence with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay, Yusei?" Jaden calmly asked. At the calm question, Yusei suddenly found himself putting his thoughts at rest. The mechanic stood with a smile and his towel in hand, as well as the photo, which he put on a nearby shelf as he responded.

"Yeah." Once the photo was put on the shelf with a light tap, he held the towel and looked at the boy. "I was just feeling nostalgic, is all."

A/N: again; a drabble got out of hand. OTL. My apologies. I also wrote like half of it and oddly felt horrible about my writing skills. Yet I ended it and I oddly feel proud of this...?

Iunno. I'm kinda loopy despite going to bed earlier tonight. Maybe writing like this wasn't the best idea?

Yeah. Sorry if you guys don't like it.

-Ana


End file.
